What's My Line?
by Diamondinsanity
Summary: Sometimes a lot of screaming leads to a lot more. - Inspired by the Buffy episodes "What's My Line Part 1 & 2"


**Title**: What's My Line?

**Author**: Diamondinsanity (lj) / karmawiccan (ff)

**Rating**: Pg-13 / T

**Pairing**: Chuck/Vanessa

**Timeline**: Slight future fic.

**Prompt from gossipgirlanon**: Chuck/Vanessa, having an argument and then a make out session similar to those of Xander and Cordelia on BtVS

**Notes**: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know I have other things I should be working on, but I've been watching a lot of Buffy lately and it just came to me!

**Notes 2**: This was written in June. Yes, that's how behind school has made me. This was posted on lj, but for some reason it never made it over here… Anyway, _Five Times Blair Bailed Chuck Out of Jail_ will be the next story to be put up. I just have to find the time to type up all the stuff I wrote down on paper. It's done. I just need to type…

* * *

**X O X O **

* * *

"Chuck! You're a son of a bitch!" Vanessa screamed as she stormed into his office, not even caring that he was in the middle of a conversation with two middle aged business men. She also didn't care that his secretary was trying to hold her back from fully entering his office.

He lazily looked up from his conversation and waved a hand at his secretary as if to tell her that Vanessa's presence was all right. Whatever the case was, the secretary suddenly backed off. Chuck then looked at the two men and stood up, shaking both their hands. "I thank you for your time, gentlemen, but there's a lady who needs attending to."

Both men nodded at him, one of them even shooting him a sly look before leaving Chuck alone with Vanessa. As soon as the door closed on the business men, she immediately rounded on Chuck. "You ruined my film screening!" She snapped at him, hands on her hips as she glared at him.

Instead of trying to defend himself, he just waved a hand at the accusation as if dismissing it. "Please, it wasn't like anyone was actually going to attend to see that dribble."

She stared at him, feeling the anger coursing through her angers stronger than ever. "It was for my final, Chuck!" She tried to get him to understand. "I failed my final because you're a manipulative bastard who always has to make sure that everything goes his way and only his way!"

That got his attention and he was out of his chair and on his way over to her. "I'm sorry. Who was the one who led a protest at the unveiling of one of my new properties?" He shot back at her.

"Your so-called property had underaged girls working at it!" She shot right back at him. "I'm sorry, but the rest of the world isn't a pervert like you are, Chuck!"

He smirked at that one. "That wasn't what you were saying when you were sharing a bed with this pervert." He pointed out.

"Get over it, Chuck." She forced out, smiling despite the harshness of her tone. "That was three years ago now."

Suddenly Chuck laughed as he moved to stand right in front of her. "So we're not counting New Year's Eve, then?" He didn't even bother to hide his amusement.

"What can I say? It wasn't all that memorable, Chuck. But then again, it would have had to last longer than a couple of minutes for me to remember."

A low growl escaped Chuck's lips as he grabbed Vanessa by the shoulders. "I wasn't the one who was weeping over Boy Wonder Archibald."

"And I wasn't the one who was mourning the break up of Cruella de Ville. It's been a year Chuck. Get over it!"

He smirked. "I'll get over it, if you stop getting under me."

"Please." She rolled her eyes at him. "It's too much work for you to be on top."

He was glaring at her now. "Shouldn't you be going back to Brooklyn with the rest of the trash?"

"And shouldn't you be sleeping in your coffin at this hour?"

"Shouldn't you be making up some pathetic excuse to your professor right now?"

"And shouldn't there be some underage skank hiding under your desk?"

His grip on her tightened. "When did you turn into such the little bitch?"

"When did you turn into a money hungry asshole?" She pretended to think for a moment. "Oh, wait. You've always been one."

He pressed himself up against her until they were practically on top of each other. "Slut."

"Jackass."

They stared at each other for a moment before Chuck grabbed Vanessa, and hungrily pressed his lips against hers. His hands tangled in her hair as he pulled her closer to him.

A slight moan escaped Vanessa's lips as she kissed him back hungrily, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck.

There was a slight knock on the door, which went completely unnoticed by the couple. Nate poked his head into the room, frowning slightly at the sight before him. "Uh, guys?" He asked. When they didn't break apart, Nate rolled his eyes and left the room.

Although they hadn't heard Nate talking, they sure as hell heard the door close, and they immediately broke away from each other. "That did not just happen." Vanessa announced as she ran a hand through her hair.

Chuck nodded. "I have a meeting I'm late for, and-" He looked at Vanessa again. "What the hell…" He muttered before grabbing Vanessa and kissing her deeply again.

On the other side of the door, Nate listened until he heard the tell tale sound of a crash. Laughing, he shook his head and started down the hallway, intercepting Serena in the process. "You don't want to go in there."


End file.
